The Truth
by E.Lou.9408
Summary: This is a story based of of twilight but there are different characters and different problems. Erik left Kate after her took her virginity! what will happen a year later when he comes back? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

"Come on. I want to show you something." I grab his hand and lead him out the door and down the hill to what looks like an old run down shack. What he doesn't know is that this place is the holder to so many memories, my memories.

"This used to be my old playhouse." I say.

"Can we go inside?" He asks.

I thought he never would, a smile lights up my face. Here goes nothing. We step inside, it's as old and beautiful as I remembered. I look up at him. He looks so concentrated and interested.

He turns to me and pushes me up against the wall and kisses me passionately. He pulls away and I turn my head to the side.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks, concerned.

I turn and look up at him, my hand raises. I slowly brush his hair out of his face and let my fingers trail down his flawless face. "You're the most gorgeous person I have ever met." I run my fingers over his lips, I whisper, "So kissable."

He pushes himself up against me and kisses me hard and lovingly. He pulls away and whispers, "I love you."

I smile how I love to hear him say those words, "I love you more than you'll ever know." I reply.

He kisses me again, this time with more longing and passion. We pull apart to breathe. Just long enough for me to say, "Tonight."

This is one of the many memories of us that haunt my dreams. Why you might ask, because two days after that night he left me. It has been exactly one year today, and I have yet to see or hear from or of him since.

Once more I wake up from this nightmare. I feel so tortured and alone. Why did he leave? Why didn't he take me with him? These questions float through my mind every second of everyday. I know I am pathetic, and should be over him by now. But we had this deep connection at heart, most people call it love. Some way somehow I think that him taking my virginity combined us, making your even more inseparable. I can't go even one minute without a thought of him in my mind. This obsession seems to run in my veins.

**Two weeks later…**

It's the day before my 18th birthday. I'm so excited! My mom and friends already have a great day planned for tomorrow to help me celebrate and to keep my mind off of him.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and waffles. My mom must already be up I thought. Thank goodness it's Saturday. I honestly don't think I would have been able to handle another day of school.

I ate breakfast, said bye to my mom, and headed to the mall to meet my friend Ashlee, well my best friend. She seemed to be the only one who remotely knew what I was feeling, I told her everything, well most of everything. I don't really like to share my feelings.

We met up at the usual spot in the food court and started our travel around the mall, form Abercrombie to Hollister, and to Coffee Tree Books, my favorite store in the whole mall.

As I was about to start reading the first chapter in my book, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, a blur of black. My heart jumped ad it did every time I thought I got a glimpse of him. But it was impossible to see him here, right? He had disappeared nowhere to be found; but sure enough I knew it was him, I could feel his presence. When I looked up again I caught his eye or a second, a second too long. There he stood sexy as ever, with his sister Claire right beside him.

Ashlee walked over and sat down, book in hand. She noticed my shocked look and immediately surveyed the room. Her eyes stopped exactly where I had expected them to, right on Erik's face. She looked back just in time to see the first tear rolling soundlessly down my cheek.

"Oh, Kate! Come on we need to get out of here now!" Ashlee practically screamed while grabbing my arm and swinging me half way across the store.

"Ashlee, pleas, just calm down, I'm fine, really." I replied, my voice cracking as more tears came. I felt like I was suffocating, my throat closing, I tried to breathe, and finally it came as a shudder. I was suddenly aware of all my surroundings, Erik and Claire moving closer to me, Ashlee puling me farther away, even the baby passing in the stroller, crying. I came to my senses right before Claire collided with Ashlee.

"What are you doing?" Claire yelled.

"I'm getting her away from you too!" Ash screamed back.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to leave! Did you ever think about that? Huh?" Claire replied a little more calmly.

Ashlee looked at me, "She's balling her eyes out, and evidently she wants to get away from something." Her eyes darted straight to Erik, who was now standing directly in front of me.

"Claire, it's fine just let us go. Don't make this any worse that it already is." I spoke up.

"Worse?" His voice shattered the momentary silence, "I didn't even know that this was a bad situation."

"You know damn well how much pain you're putting her through just standing that close to her!" Ashlee said taking my defense as she always did.

"Do I?" He said.

"Ash, just drop it and take me home, ok?" I looked sadly at her.

She shook her head, "Yea, ok hun. Let's go." she said while taking my hand and leading me away.

"Call me! My number hasn't changed! We really need to talk!" Claire managed to yell before we walked out the door and into the parking lot.


	2. In the Car

**In The Car.**

"I can not believe that, that just happened back there." Ashlee said.

"Me either, Ash, me either." I replied.

"Kate come on don't get all weird on me. I know that must of just about killed you to go through that." She said as more of a fact than a question.

"Yea, it was hard, but I really do need to start speaking up for myself. I mean did you see the way he was looking at me while he was talking? He wanted me to fight back, I'm positive that he did, errg he is so complicated…ugh!" I whined. I am so confused.

"It's all going to be fine you have me, remember? I know he wanted to start something. It was like he knew we were going to be there. I dunno it's just spooky."

"Yea, Ash, I remember, but I feel like I use you too much."

"Oh."

"Yep. So let's get some food and just chill at your house k?" I suggested.

"Ok, yea sounds good." Ash replied.

When we got to Ashlee's house nobody was home so we were all alone to sit and talk.

About the time we decided to watch a movie my phone rang. I could of guessed who it was before the second ring. It had only been about 45 minutes, 30 of which were spent driving, I would of thought she was going to wait at least and hour. I was still trying to keep my mind off of that subject. I finally answered after the fourth ring. "Hello?" I said.

"Is this Kate?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Claire, it's me what do you need?"

"Well, you see I know that it's your birthday today, and I wanted to do something special, to help you forget about the incident that happened earlier." Claire said simply.

"Claire, you can't just pretend nothing major has happened and that we're still good old bff's again." I said agitatedly.

"Yes, _we can_, Erik deciding to leave had nothing to do with me. He has a lot of explaining to do, obviously. He truly is sorry though. So what do you say? At least come over for dinner. Everybody misses you."

"Is he going to be there?" I asked.

I head a sigh, "Yes, of course he lives here, but you don't have to talk to him, you don't even have to look at him for that matter. This isn't about you and him tonight. The family wants you here, as do I, we all understand that this is something that you two need to work out some other time." Claire answered calmly.

Crap she'd got me there. "Me and Ash just started this movie and I don't any clothes or a ride." I fumbled for excuses, none of which I already knew wouldn't work.

"Kate, stop making excuses, and be ready when I get there, I'll bring a dress. No complaints."

I hated dresses.

"Sure, whatever, but I'm not at home I'm at Ashlee's house." I said.

I heard a click on the other line ending our conversation. I closed my phone. "She is so pushy." I said.

Ashlee just looked away blowing out a huff of air before saying, "I can't believe you're blowing me off the go up there."

I decided to ignore her rather than argue.

When Claire's car finally pulled into the drive way I was actually some what relived that I was leaving. What with Ashlee's constant moaning and groaning, and all the time we had been spending together, we both needed a break. I had to contain myself from all but jumping out of my chair and running to the door when the bell rang.

"Oh, hey Claire." I said nonchalantly as I glanced at the bag in her hand, that must be the dress.

"Here." she thrust the bag toward me, "Put this on, I'll wait in the car."

"Umm… sure." I took the bag and went to the bathroom. Within five minutes I had the dress on and was on my way out to the car passing a very agitated Ashlee.

"Bye, I'll call you when I get home." I said.

"Yea. Whatever."


	3. Here we go

**Here We Go.**

On the car ride over we didn't talk much so I had plenty of time to ponder my conversation with Ashlee.

~-~

"I just can't believe you Kate! Why are you going back to them after what they have done? Are you stupid or something? Cause right now I'm starting to think that you might be. I really am." Ashlee ranted for the tenth time. I was really starting to get angry.

"Ashlee, shut up! You really aren't making this any easier." I said while rubbing my temples, "No I'm not stupid and they are not the ones who did this it was him, and I am not going to see him. So leave me the hell alone, ok? I have enough on my mind already."

"You shouldn't even of agreed to go up there. You could of just told Claire that you wanted to sty here with my but you obviously don't, so just go!"

"Ash.. Is that what you're worried about? Me leaving you for them?". she finally stopped pacing and clumsily sat down beside me on the couch.

"No it absolutely is not!" Ashlee said, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Oh, darlin' come here." I said pulling her into my arms, "No one could ever replace you."

Now you may be wondering why she was looking at me in such a way when I left, you see Ashlee has this defense mechanism that goes into place after someone "pity's" her as she says. She acts as if nothing has happened other than her being mad.

When we pulled up to the house I was still in a daze. I managed to get out of the car and halfway up the steps before I realized anything. I turned to run and came face to face with Erik.

"Going somewhere?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Away from you." I answered turning around and going inside. He chuckled under his breath and followed me in.

"Claire? Where are you?" I asked.

"In my room, trying to find a pair of shoes to go with that dress." She answered.

"Ugh!" I complained, sitting on the couch. I quickly covered the spot beside me. No way was I going to let him sit there.

"Alright." He said going over to sit in the comfy chair.

I just sat there staring at the wall, wondering how horrible this night was going to get. When I looked up I saw Erik staring directly at me. How rude can you get?

"What?" I asked icily.

He was just about to answer when Claire ran into the room. "Found em'." She yelled in victory holding the shoes up in the air like trophy.

"Umm... Problem… I don't wear heels. I'd rather stick to my converse if you don't mind."

"Kate just put them on you'll look sexier-ish." She said slurring the last part.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue anyways." I said taking the shiny black, open toed, four-inch heels, oh lord here we go. I had to admit they would go great with my red spaghetti strap, flowing dress. I slipped on the shoes and took a few steps the dress hugging my every curve. I felt really sexy.

"Oh my god! Kate! You look so fine!" Claire screamed in a very cheerleader-ish way.

"Got a mirror?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered dragging me to her room.

I gazed at my self in the mirror I looked so beautiful I couldn't believe that it was me starring back. Claire hadn't lied I did look fine. Hehe I loved this dress which is very odd. I have never liked a dress in my whole life. What was she doing to me!?

"Hey do you want anything to snack on before everybody gets back with dinner?' Claire asked.

"Sure, I am kind of hungry now that you mention it." I replied and she was off.

As I took one last gaze At myself Erik walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to struggle.


	4. Uhoh

**Uh-oh**

"Calm down Kate. I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly.

I couldn't resist anymore I gave into my urges and leaned into him closing my eyes as he kissed my neck. I longed for more but I still remembered how he left and the pain returned.

"Erik, please don't." I said pleadingly pulling away.

He turned me to face him and hugged me close. "You don't know how much I missed you, how hard it was for me to leave you. I didn't want to. You have to know that I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. You have to believe me."

"Erik I-I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is that one night I was with you and the next day you were gone." I said beginning to cry. "You don't know how much I just want you to hold me forever but Erik you-you hurt me, so much."

"I know I have, and I'm willing to give the rest of my life to make that hurt go way, just please Kate, let me come back to you."

"It's not that simple."

"All you have to do is forgive me."

"I can't." I was beginning to bawl. "I'm sorry. Its not that easy for me. Its been over a year Erik! A year! I couldn't believe it. I was so miserable! I don't understand how you could do that to someone you loved that much!"

"Love." He corrected.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said loved, I still love you Kate."

I pulled away from his embrace to look at him. I turned away. "I'm going to the living room to sit down." I stated. I whipped my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Wow, Kate." Rose and Emmett said in unison.

"Oh, hey guys, thanks." I said still a little shaken from my conversation with Erik. "Are Carlisle and the others here too?"

"Yea. We're all here. Esme and Alice are in the kitchen and Carlisle and Jasper are getting the last of the groceries out of the car." Emmett replied.

Erik walked into the living room greeting everyone with a smile. How could he do that after our conversation less than 5 minutes ago? It made me so angry the way he could just act as if nothing had happened. I wanted to slap that smile right off his beautiful face.

"So, you're staying for dinner?" Rose asked, I didn't notice that the question was directed at me until I looked up and saw everyone looking at my expectantly.

"Oh. Umm… Yea sure am. I can't wait to ketch up with everyone." I said and I wasn't totally lying I was staying for dinner and I did want to hear what most of everyone had been up to, I really didn't want to hear about Erik though.

"I can't either we've all missed you terribly! I want to know everything you have been up too! I haven't really been up to much." Rose said.

"Hah.. And you think I'm more active than you!" I said sarcastically, if Erik could pretend so could I, "all I have been doing is going to school, getting college lined out, and hanging out with Ashlee. You do remember Ashlee don't you?"

"Of course I remember her, after that first day and her being so rude, how could I not?" Rose sneered at Ashlee's name, they had problem, had ever since they met. I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"You know she didn't mean that. Plus she's one of my best friend and you guys should at least attempt to get along or act like you are." I said defensively. I may have missed her but I was not going to let her trash talk Ash.

"Ok, I'll try, but no guarantees."

"Kate!" Alice cam running into the living room picking me up into a hug bear hug, "I've missed you so, so, so much!" for a small girl she really was strong.

I hugged her back, "I've missed you too!" this was really starting to get awkward, not the hugs, but the way everyone insisted on acting as if nothing had happened. It didn't bother me as much as it did when Erik acted that way but it was still aggravating. I walked into the kitchen to greet Esme.

"Esme, I've missed you." I said.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad you came! I was waiting for a special night to cook one of my new recipes." Esme said leaning into the stove to stir an unknown concoction. It smelled delicious and intoxicating.

"Is there liquor in this?" I asked teasingly. Esme always had to have some sort of alcohol in her food. It was her thing I guess you could say.

"Just a little red wine and some brandy."

"Well, if I do say so myself it smells absolutely delicious, and I can't wait to taste it, just don't let me get drunk." I said giggling at the last part, I knew Esme would never let anything bad happen to me but it was always fun teasing her.

"Oh get outta here and go talk to the kids, they should all be gathered in the living room now." As she finished her sentence I heard a roar of laughter. It must have been Emmett cracking a joke.

"Look it's the birthday girl!" Jasper said poking at me.

"Oh look it's the feminist" I said poking back. I felt like I always had when I was around them, calm, and relaxed, as if I could always be myself and never be expected to be more or less. I loved it around them, I felt so much like family.

"Come sit", Claire said patting the place in between her and Rose. I went over and sat down and watched the night fold out in front of me.

The first few hours were spent with everyone minus Carlisle who was in his office working on some hospital work and Esme who was still in the kitchen, sharing and enjoying stories. After everyone was done with dinner, which had gotten me a little tipsy as I had expected it would, we all moved out onto the patio. We listened to Jasper play his guitar and Alice sing for a while and then I started to get very tired. As I yawned for about the third time Alice walked up and patted me on the should and leaned down to whisper, "Erik has a bed in his room if you want to lay down for a little while to let that little hang over of yours to wear off." she giggled at the last part. I hadn't thought anyone else had noticed that.

"Well, maybe just a quick nap. But I have to go home." I said groggily.

"I'll have Erik lead you up." She said walking away before I had time to protest.

"Alice said you needed some assistance." Erik said walking up behind me, startling me.

"Umm.. No that's ok I think I'm just going to crash on the couch for 15 or 20 minutes. I'm fine." I said.

"Don't be complicated Kate, I'll just show you up then I'll leave you in peace." Erik said lightly putting his arm under mine and helping me up.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

I slipped off Claire's shoes and Erik lifted the covers so I could easily slip under them. "Thanks." I whispered. Erik turned to walk out of the room. "Wait, will you stay with me for a few minutes?" I asked amazing myself at my own confidence.


End file.
